Homeward Bound
by keotey1228
Summary: He who sacrificed much for others was lost way too soon.


**Everyone says that this song is kinda happy. A happy kind of song. My friend had an analogy for this: like a man came home from war. His wife and everyone thought he was dead, and they're happy to be reunited. I made an analogy too…**

**This is after PP. Yes, AFTER. **

**I don't own DP or the song. **

The whole world was mourning. Children didn't go outside to play, adults didn't go to work, and nobody was doing much of anything.

One black-haired girl cried in her bedroom for her lost friend. She was told he was gone, that he had been missing for weeks now, and they had no leads.

Sam Manson looked up from her already soaked pillow to see her mother walking in. She didn't say anything as the woman in pink set down a tray of salad.

Her mother stared her in the face for a second before turning to her daughter's bedside. A single dead flower sat in it.

She knew the story. Everyone in the whole world knew.

"_Danny, he's coming!" Sam shouted over the sound of the cars in the traffic. The boy in the sky looked down at her from his spot in the air and smiled._

"_I see him," Danny said, a hint of cockiness in his voice. "I say, bring it on."_

_Vlad Plasmius, also known as Vlad Masters, the man that blackmailed the world and then ran off into space. Exiled by his home planet, he had come to try and take over. _

"_Daniel…" He smiled in a welcoming gesture. "How nice of you to meet me."_

"_Hey Frootloop__! I heard you got back to Earth?" Danny slowly tilted back and stood in the air a few feet in front of his enemy and smirked. _

"_I'm not here to exchange witty banter, Daniel," Vlad shook his head. "I'm here to reclaim what is mine."_

_Danny laughed. "We don't have anything that is yours. You lost everything."_

_Vlad's face visibly turned red and he rolled his eyes. "That childish tactic won't work on me. I will not be baited, and I will not be lied to."_

"_Lied to?!" Danny laughed again. "I'm not lying. You have nothing."_

_Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Oh, do I? Because the last time I checked, it seemed as if you haven't seen either of your parents for the last few days? Or have you forgotten?"_

_Danny looked puzzled and a bit cautious. He glanced down at Sam and Tucker who kept their ectoguns trailed on Vlad as he floated up and down. They tore their eyes off for half a second, also curious._

"_They're at a ghost hunter's convention…" He tried to make it sound like a statement, but he knew his voice faltered into making it sound like a question. _

"_Are they..?" Vlad raised an eyebrow. Danny scrunched his eyebrows and looked back down at his friends. _

"_Aren't they..?" The two on the ground looked at each other, discussed something shortly and looked back up._

_Tucker's eyes widened. "Vlad's gone!"_

_Danny head flicked back to where the vampire-looking ghost had been floating to see empty air. He groaned and floated gently to the ground. Upon arrival, he turned towards his house. _

"_Let's. Go," He hissed and grabbed Sam and Tucker. He bent his knees and shot into the air, heading straight for his home. A tingly feeling spread through them as they passed right by his bedroom wall and landed on the floor, solid._

_Danny quickly ran over to his bed and grabbed his phone. He flipped it open and typed in a number. He started to pace with his phone to his ear. His two friends stood over to the side, watching him pace and hearing the ring of the phone. _

"_They're not picking up," Danny finally said after his third call. "Vlad has them…"_

"_Danny, wait…" Sam said, and put a hand on his shoulder. She pushed him onto his bed to calm his fierce look. "You don't know that."_

"_But what if he does?" Danny snapped his head up at her and glared. Then his face softened and he looked at his hands. "I can't not go and them be there."_

_They all stayed quiet, quietly thinking this over. Danny stood up and walked to his window. He turned back to his friends. "I have to go."_

_He turned back and bent his knees to jump out of his window when a hand caught him. Sam's arm was attached to the hand. "You can't. If something were to happen..."_

_Danny smiled and phased through her grip. He floated up and out of the window, flying just a few feet out of her grip. _

"_Danny!" Sam put her hands on the window sill, looking about ready to cry. _

_Danny gave her a small smile. "I won't leave you. I promise…"_

_Sam was about to protest when Danny floated a bit closer and gave her a kiss. Sam closed her eyes, believing him to be staying. When she opened her eyes again, he was gone._

The flower was one that Danny had given her. The day he went missing. On their last date.

It's once beautiful black petals were now wilted. The whole rose hung limply on the side of the vase, few petals sitting on the night stand.

The flower hadn't moved since that day. It seemed to be always dead. Maybe it was how she had been given it. Dead.

The woman in pink sighed before respectfully closing the door.

Sam wiped her eyes and grabbed her roll of paper towels. She wiped her face on it to see that no more makeup was coming off.

She threw the roll on the floor and lied back down in her dark room. She pulled the blankets closer to her body and cocooned herself in further.

She considered sleeping. It was the only way she could rid herself of her terrible life awake. But, she found herself staring at the rose.

It was all she had left of him.

…

Sam bolt straight up at the sound of screaming from outside. She quickly ran to her window, tripping along the way, and opened her curtains.

It was fairly light. Maybe an hour or two before sundown, but people were running down the streets. All ages, all kinds of people.

She saw a few people she knew. Neighbors, teachers, and kids from school. The whole road was packed with people, but the long crowd was quickly moving out of the city.

Sam glanced back into her dark room and caught a glance of the flower after her eyes had adjusted. She closed her eyes and let one last tear slip. "You said you wouldn't leave me…"

She quickly grabbed her clothes and threw them on, leaving her dirty pajamas on the floor with her collection of paper towels.

Once she was outside, she saw the end of the crowd. Nobody was chasing them from behind, and there seemed to be no problem coming from the city.

Now completely confused, she ran to catch up with the crowd. She weaved through people, and most let her through, recognizing her as Danny Phantom's girlfriend.

"What's… what's going on…?" She choked out loud. Someone turned back and she saw a familiar blonde-haired boy. He looked worried and slowed to be running next to her.

"News helicopter… they found a black figure in the field outside of town… they think it's him…" Dash said in between breaths. Sam's breath hitched in her throat, and she couldn't decide whether to be relieved or to be worried. She thanked the boy and kept running.

She just saw the 'Amity Park' sign as she made it to the front. Lots of people she knew were at the front. She saw her parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, Tucker and his parents, and a few kids from school. Police officers were running spread out along with them. Paramedics, and a few Guys in White were running, but they didn't have any guns.

Sam caught eyes with every person she knew from the front. Tucker last. He smiled a convincing smile and turned back to running.

Sam tried to smile, but couldn't think of any reason to, as she didn't not know if they found Danny or not.

After a few more minutes, the road shortly turned into gravel, and the weeded grass turned into golden hay.

She felt the pebbles on her feet, and they hurt, but she kept running.

The golden grass blew elegantly, almost quietly, as if leaving room for the shouts from the oncoming crowd.

The whole scene seemed to be blowing, and that's when she realized that the whole scene was blowing. A helicopter was flying in the air not far from the front of the crowd.

Sam soon realized that they were all running towards the helicopter. The hay started to shorten out suddenly and they all saw that the hay became dirt. A skid mark.

The crowd stopped running, and began to walk. They all seemed to realize what the mark was, and looked to both ends of it. On one end, a small black mass lie in a clump.

This was when the police decided to hold the crowd back, letting out only paramedics who ran over to the black mass.

The crowd tried to curve around, but there were more police officers than at first thought. They held them back as they formed a larger circle around the edge of the skid mark.

Everyone could now see what the black mass was. It had been what the news thought it was. Danny Phantom, their hero, was lying at the end of the skid mark. And he wasn't moving.

Sam felt her breath stop and then start all at once. Tears began to stream down her face again and she pushed past the nearest cop to her.

She ran as fast as she could towards Danny. She kept screaming, "Danny! Danny!"

The police officer she pushed past grabbed her, but she shook him off. A few more came over, and it took a whole 4 officers to hold her back. "Danny!"

The whole crowd was silent except for the occasional whisper and the collective crying as most of the people almost silently held back their sobs.

Sam kept pushing towards him and the paramedics did everything they could. "DANNY!"

One paramedic pulled out a knife and started to cut away at his suit. Others pulled the fabric aside as another man rubbed two paddles together. Small shocking sounds were made from them over Sam's screams and the helicopter still hovering overhead.

The man with the defibulator **(the shock thing) **put it to Danny's chest, and his whole body lifted before settling down. A woman put her head to his chest and shook her head.

The man rubbed his device together and did it again. Same results. He rubbed them again.

"DANNY!"

**(Please try to picture this: The whole scene fades to white and Sam's scream echoes for a few seconds and then fades to absolute quiet)**

**(Picture a silent white screen)**

**(Now, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea se go to this link: watch?v=aKZkBmkWuCQ )**

**(Now go to about like, 1:34. It's the flute solo(I hope you know what a flute is…). Listen to get the idea. But, the one in the video is too fast. Picture it like, a pretty good bit slower. This part of the song is playing as background music)**

**(Flute solo starts here, but slower)**

The white screen slowly fades back in to a picture. The side of a coffin is shown. Its black texture expensive and it's details intricate. It's then lowered down.

Sam is standing on the other side of the coffin in a beautiful black dress. She is looking solemnly down. A crowd stands utterly quiet behind her.

A top shot of this scene shows the coffin being lowered into a hole in the ground. News cameras surround, and people from all over the world are here to remember their savior. The one who saved the world.

As a side view, Sam slowly walks up to the hole and looks slightly down into it. **(The flute solo ends right here, but the song keeps going on. Starting here is about 2:10 from the same video when the band comes in, but a bit slower. Also the sound is dimmed to barely hearable, but still hearable)**

Sam whispers, "I'll see you soon, Danny…"

**(music back to full volume)**

Gradually, the crowd begins to leave. Sam stays by the hole in the ground, and then smiles bitter sweetly. She turns and walks away.

The camera view slowly moves towards the gravestone. Its black and white gold gleamed in the sunset.

_Danny Fenton/Phantom_

_4/3/93-2/7/08 _

_He who sacrificed much for others was lost way too soon._

**(scene fades to black…)**

**You probably aren't crying, but if you are, pause and wipe your tears. It wasn't THAT sad. Not my best work, but oh well. **

**Danny's birthday is kind of unknown. Mystery Meat came out 4/3/04, so I made his birthday 4/3. But 4/3/04 was when he was fourteen. I made 2/7/08 a few months after Phantom Planet, which was 10/24/7.**

**This would have been better as an episode where you can the light changes and hear the music, but pleasepleasepleaseplease try to picture, and pleasepleasepleasepleaseaPLE ASE look up the song if you haven't already. Mmkay. Thanks.**


End file.
